


Till The End of The World

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: ShiHaru Prompt Generator [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Arakawa Shifuto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Asuka Haruto, Omega Verse, True Mates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Shifuto hace poco que descubre el mundo de las dinámicas entre alfas, betas y omegas. Al recibir sus exámenes descubre que es un alfa, pero no sabe cómo reaccionar al encontrar en el vestuario de la compañía de teatro a la que pertenece a Haruto, a quien se siente poderosamente atraído.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Arakawa Shifuto/Asuka Haruto
Series: ShiHaru Prompt Generator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184531
Kudos: 3





	Till The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**  
>  *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Shifuto hizo una llamada telefónica pero nadie respondía al otro lado. Se suponía que debía esperarlo en las puertas del teatro para ir a cenar juntos, pero hacía demasiado frío como para estar ahí por más de cinco minutos. Le preguntó a un compañero si había quedado alguien más en los vestuarios, pero él no supo qué responderle. El muchacho se lo agradeció y volvió sus pasos a la sala de ensayos que encontró a oscuras. En cambio, las luces del vestuario seguían encendidas. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta sintió un aroma calarle hasta los huesos. Un instinto animal se apoderó de él de una manera que no comprendía.  _ Algo  _ lo atraía hacia el origen de aquel aroma y no podía hacer nada más que acceder al mismo. De alguna manera, sentía que aquel aroma era emitido por Haruto, con quien había estado tratando de comunicarse. El actor etaba profundamente dormido sobre las bancas que separaban los casilleros. Le había dicho que se ducharía en el lugar, que lo esperara afuera. Cuando Shifuto fue a buscarlo no esperaba encontrarlo dormido. El agua de la ducha seguía escurriéndose de sus cabellos, sus omóplatos se movían de manera suave hacia arriba y hacia abajo a causa de su respiración. Movido por un sentimiento desconocido, el muchacho se inclinó y lamió su cuello con sus manos estaban ligeramente apoyadas sobre los hombros del mayor. 

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? 

Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su compañero, Haruto sintió su cuerpo cada vez un poco más caliente, y su razón perdiéndose mientras lo inundaba un aroma que lo intoxicaba. Shifuto marcó la nuca y los hombros de Haruto con sus labios mientras se deshacía de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior del mayor. Sus manos lo soltaron y no obtuvo resistencia de su parte. Movilizado por un instinto animal, agarró sus caderas con fuerza para penetrarlo. La sensación era demasiado abrumadora. Podía sentir su cabeza dándole vueltas y, al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo respondiendo a algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Sus caderas se movían solas tratando de buscar su propia satisfacción en el interior de aquel cuerpo en un vaivén que no cesó hasta que se descargó dentro suyo y su cordura volvió lentamente a él. El aroma que lo había atraído hacia él era ahora menos perceptible y cuando su mirada se posó sobre la espalda de Haruto reparó, con miedo, en las mordidas y rasguños que le había hecho. 

—Haruto-san… Yo…

Shifuto estaba a punto de acariciar su piel, pero apenas Haruto sintió el leve roce de su piel sobre la suya, se incorporó rápidamente aún cuando sintió su cuerpo dolerle por el repentino movimiento. Quiso intentar disculparse, pero, ¿había palabras que justificaran lo que había hecho? ¿Le creería si le dijera que había sentido algo más tomando control de sus acciones? Algo que de alguna manera lo hizo dejar de ser humano. Todo aquello quedó en su cabeza. Cuando pudo ser capaz de encontrar las palabras que quería decir, Haruto ya no estaba ahí. 

* * *

  
  


La práctica finalizó y uno a uno los integrantes de la compañía fueron saliendo de la sala de ensayos. Reni, el director del teatro se acercó a Shifuto. 

—¿Sabes qué le sucedió a Haruto? 

El muchacho, que estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, se incorporó al oír la voz del hombre. 

—No lo sé. Hace casi una semana que no viene, ¿no? 

—Pensé que ustedes eran cercanos. 

Ante su comentario, el menor se rascó la nuca con algo de nerviosismo. 

—No tanto. 

—¿Te molestaría ir a ver cómo se encuentra? 

Las palabras de Reni sonaban a pedido, pero era prácticamente una orden. Después de todo, no sólo era el director del teatro, también era un alfa, igual que Shifuto, y aunque no debiera haber interpretado aquellas palabras de esa manera, él respetaba al hombre. 

—Para nada. Salgo de aquí y voy para allá. 

Reni vio al muchacho dirigiéndose con pasos rápidos a la puerta de salida. 

—¿Shifuto? —el aludido se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Sabes donde vive? 

—No tengo idea…

* * *

  
  


Haruto no recordaba hacia cuánto había estado así, tirado en la cama, sin hacer nada. Se levantaba para comer, beber algo para acompañar los supresores que debía tomar. Desde lo sucedido aquella noche, su cuerpo se rehusaba a cooperar. El sonido del timbre lo volvió a tierra. Se levantó con pereza mientras se preguntaba quién podría molestarlo a esas horas de la noche. Estaba por abrir la puerta de entrada, pero sintió un aroma que lo hizo afebriarse y, al mismo tiempo, darse cuenta de quién estaba al otro lado. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una bolsa de plástico que se coló, quizás, para evitar que terminara siendo cerrada en su cara. 

—Haruto-san. ¿Puedo entrar? 

El aludido resopló, tratando de mantener la compostura, y se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su invitado. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de sus espaldas, Shifuto se cubrió la nariz como si quisiera evitar oler algo. Sin embargo, el espacio entre la entrada y el resto de la casa era estrecho y no lo estaba ayudando demasiado. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

El actor principal de GOD-za sonó cortante, y no era para menos. La realidad era que Shifuto consideraba todo un logro tener ambos pies dentro de ese departamento. 

—Quiero saber cómo está. Reni-san me envió. 

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó haciendo referencia a la bolsa que cargaba consigo. 

—Ah, es  _ korokke udon _ . No sabía si ya había cenado, así que lo compré en el camino. 

La situación de por sí era incómoda por lo que había sucedido entre ambos. Pero lo era todavía más por algo que revoloteaba en el ambiente, para lo que ninguno encontraba una explicación lógica. 

—No hacía falta…

—Por favor, no diga eso… 

En el momento en que la piel de Haruto rozó la del muchacho, algo sucedió. Para Shifuto fue una situación similar a la de aquella noche. En cambio, para Haruto era una fiebre incontrolable junto con el ansia de ser poseído por ese muchacho. Shifuto intentó mencionar su nombre. De nuevo, tenía miedo de no poder controlar lo que le estaba sucediendo. No quería lastimar de nuevo a Haruto y él podía ver una expresión de dolor en su rostro. El mayor se abalanzó hacia él y lo besó en los labios, desesperado. Mientras era desvestido de la cintura para abajo, Shifuto podía sentir los latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos terminarían por romperle los tímpanos por la intensidad con la que sonaban. Agarró a Haruto de los brazos y giró su cuerpo para empujarlo contra la pared y hacer él lo mismo. Volvió a dejarse llevar. Pero, esta vez, desde el comienzo, Haruto no opuso resistencia alguna. Aunque sintiera que su cuerpo lo aceptaba, quería más de él, quería transmitirle aquel extraño sentimiento que su sola presencia despertaba en su corazón. 

—Me arruinaste la vida —ambos estaban acostados en el suelo, estaban demasiado cansados como para levantarse y caminar los pocos pasos que los separaban de la habitación. Haruto tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Shifuto, que acariciaba su cabello ocasionalmente, pero, al oír sus palabras, se detuvo—. Mi vida era perfecta siendo el actor principal de la compañía de teatro de Reni-san, pasando desapercibido como un alfa, pero tú… Desde que te conocí, mi vida ha sido un desastre… 

—Pero, Haruto-san, usted no es un alfa… 

El aludido levantó la mirada y entrecerró los ojos. 

—Si serás idiota, ¿te parece que lo soy? —Haruto suspiró y volvió a refugiarse en los brazos del muchacho que aprovechó el momento de sinceridad para abrazarlo una vez más—. No era cierto que iba a visitar a mi madre varios días al mes. Más bien, es ella la que viene a hacerme compañía unos días durante mi celo. 

—¿Celo? 

El mayor volvió a mirar a Shifuto, sorprendido. 

—¿Eres un alfa y no sabes eso? 

—En realidad, me hice los exámenes hace un par de meses… 

—Estaba en el período de celo cuando me encontraste en el vestuario. Suelo tomar supresores después de la práctica, pero esa noche estaba demasiado cansado y me dormí. 

—Cuando entré al vestuario sentí algo que me estaba atrayendo hacia usted —Shifuto agarró con delicadeza una de las manos de Haruto y se acarició el rostro con el dorso—. No pude controlarme, y desde ese día me siento terrible. Lo siento mucho, Haruto-san. No quise herirlo. 

Haruto vio una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro y no pudo evitar besar sus labios con ternura. La sorpresa que ahora decoraba su rostro lo hizo sonreír. 

—Dejémoslo en empate. Compartamos la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? 

—Está bien —Shifuto volvió a abrazar a Haruto. El aroma que sentía ahora era más leve. Cerró los ojos y volvió a acariciar sus cabellos—. Haruto-san, ¿lo que siento es normal? 

—¿Qué cosa? 

—No quiero que nadie más lo toque, Haruto-san. Quiero ser la única persona que esté a su lado. 

—Instinto de alfa, ¿eh? 

—¿Lo cree? —el muchacho rio. 

—Está bien. No creo que sea una mala idea. Sería una situación de la que ambos saldríamos beneficiados, después de todo. 

Un sonido provino de lo profundo del estómago de Shifuto. 

—Ah. Perdón. 

—¿Cenaste? 

—No. Vine directo a verlo. 

—Vamos a cenar, entonces. Yo también me muero de hambre.  


* * *

  
  


Pasaron varios meses desde que Haruto y Shifuto establecieron aquel acuerdo. Desde que tomó conocimiento de los subgéneros, el menor se puso a investigar todo lo que pudo sobre ellos. Eso resultó en que lo terminara charlando con Kumon, uno de sus compañeros en su trabajo a medio tiempo, quien le terminó confesando que él también era un alfa que con el primer celo de un omega cercano, se dio cuenta de quién era su pareja destinada. No había que indagar demasiado para darse cuenta que hablaba de Azami, con leer entre líneas era suficiente. Por ese motivo, Kumon le dijo que contaba con él para despejar cualquier duda que tuviera. El sonido de su teléfono llamó su atención. 

—¿Reni-san? Estoy yendo para allá. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le sucedió a Haruto? 

Shifuto debió haber cronometrado el tiempo que tardó desde su trabajo hasta llegar al teatro. El edificio estaba vacío a excepción de la oficina de Reni. El director lo estaba esperando frente a la puerta de la misma. 

—Shifuto… 

—¿Dónde está? 

Reni resintió la manera en que estaba siendo observado. Volvió sobre sus pasos para abrir la puerta a su espalda y entrar junto con Shifuto. Haruto estaba sentado sobre el sillón. Apenas sintió la presencia del alfa en el lugar se lanzó a sus brazos. Sólo sentirlo era suficiente para calmarse. 

—Fue una casualidad que pasara por los vestuarios. Varios de los chicos estaban acosando a Haruto. 

Reni se sentó sobre su escritorio. A la distancia, podía ver la mirada sobreprotectora de Shifuto para con el omega. 

—¿Reni-san intercedió? 

El director sonrió por lo bajo y se trasladó al otro lado de su escritorio para sacar algo de un cajón lo cual le lanzó al recién llegado. 

—Por supuesto. No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño al actor principal de mi compañía. 

—Pero, Reni-san… 

—Eres un omega, ¿y? A excepción de nosotros, nadie más lo sabe.

—¿Qué hizo con los demás? 

—Les pedí amablemente que presentaran su carta de renuncia. Por supuesto, también deberán decirle adiós a su carrera en el mundo del teatro. 

Shifuto y Haruto prestaron atención a lo que Reni había lanzado. 

—¿Un supresor? 

—Es una nueva droga. Disminuye las feromonas en época de celo —a medida que hablaba, Reni sirvió dos vasos de agua. Le entregó uno a Shifuto que seguía manteniendo cierta distancia entre Haruto y él—. No es necesario que sigas protegiéndolo. No voy a hacerle daño. 

—¿Cómo puede asegurarme eso? 

—Reni-san no es un alfa, ¿cierto? 

El aludido volvió detrás de su escritorio para tomar uno de los mismos comprimidos que le había entregado al menor. 

—En efecto, soy un omega. Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y mis tíos se hicieron cargo de mi bienestar a partir de ese momento. Conviví en una familia de alfas hasta que descubrí que yo, lamentablemente, no lo era. Ellos me brindaron las herramientas necesarias para desenvolverme en un mundo de alfas. 

—¿Para eso es esta compañía de teatro? 

—Podría decirse que fue una prueba, sí. Pero, Haruto, dime, ¿realmente crees que eres el único omega que trabaja aquí? —el aludido se sorprendió por sus palabras. Su expresión hizo sonreír al director—. Lo mejor es que los deje solos. Estaré abajo —Reni abrió la puerta de la oficina pero una vez más se volvió hacia los actores—. Ah. Sabes que hay una manera de evitar que otros alfas te descubran, ¿no es así, Haruto? 

El director salió de la oficina, pero no fue sino hasta que Shifuto ya no fue capaz de oír el sonido de sus zapatos que soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre Haruto. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí —el aludido jaló del saco que Reni le había entregado para abrigarse. 

—¿Seguro? ¿No tienes frío? —sin esperar a recibir algún tipo de respuesta de su parte, el alfa le entregó la campera que tenía puesta—. Ten. 

—Te dije que estoy bien —reconoció Haruto, lanzándose luego al sillón donde terminó sentándose. Levantó la mirada hacia Shifuto y palmeó el extenso lugar vacío a su lado—. Hazme compañía. 

El muchacho sonrió y se sentó. Mantuvo sus manos inquietas sobre sus piernas, hasta que Haruto agarró una para jugar con ella mientras su mirada estaba fija en aquel juego que sólo él comprendía. 

—¿Haruto-san? ¿A qué se refería Reni-san? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejen de molestarlo? 

Su mano estaba aferrada a la de Haruto. No quería soltarlo. 

—¿Sabes algo sobre las parejas? 

—Algo —viéndolo de reojo, Haruto pudo ver el cambio de expresión en Shifuto que lo hizo sonreír ligeramente—… ¿Eso quiere decir que yo soy el compañero de Haruto-san? 

Su sonrisa era demasiado brillante. Haruto sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza y las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. 

—Supongo que sí. Creo que sí. 

—Quiero serlo —la mirada del muchacho era sincera y brillaba de una manera particular—. Quiero ser su compañero, Haruto-san. Quiero protegerlo. No permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima. Se lo prometo. 

En el momento en que Shifuto besó el dorso de su mano, Haruto sintió un ardor concentrarse en su rostro.   
  


* * *

  
  


Haruto trató de ver la marca que tenía sobre la nuca pero sentía que se perdía entre las miles de mordidas que veía en el resto de su cuerpo. Chistó y su mal humor aumentó al oír una risita que provino del umbral de la puerta. 

—¿Estás seguro de que hiciste la marca donde debías? 

—Por supuesto que sí —Shifuto entró al baño y lo abrazó por detrás, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. Besó suavemente su nuca y raspó la piel con sus dientes—. Está justo aquí —el muchacho no podía ver el rostro del omega, ni siquiera a través del espejo—. ¿Haruto-san? 

—Ya lo noté… 

El mayor se zafó del agarre de Shifuto y salió del cuarto. Mientras él se vestía, el muchacho se aseó y, al salir, lo encontró bebiendo café en la cocina. 

—¿Está rico? 

—Está bueno. ¿Lo preparaste tú? 

—Sí. Es una especialidad de la familia Arakawa. 

—Podrías ponerte una cafetería. 

—Podría pensarlo. ¿Usted vendría conmigo, Haruto-san? 

El aludido, que sostenía la taza con ambas manos, la dejó sobre la mesada y se acercó a su pareja, a quien besó con ternura. 

—Con o sin esta marca, te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. 

Shifuto rio suavemente y lo abrazó. 

—¿Es necesario que le diga que yo también lo haría? 

—Hoy no te oí mencionarlo…

—Haruto… Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> No sé si me gusta más que Shifuto le diga Haruto a secas o Gen-chan xD tendré que escribir algo más para estar segura.  
>  Reni es demasiado... ¿bueno? Pero, DEMASIADO BUENO xD
> 
> [ [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/YokubouNoRainFanfics) | [Tumblr](https://yokubounorain.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YnR_Fanfics) ]


End file.
